Thinking out loud
by Lisola87
Summary: Toby picks up on an accidental suggestion given by Megan... Written for the Quintis Fic Challenge #11 on Tumblr


It was a quiet afternoon at the Scorpion's garage.

At his desk, Toby had just completed a profiling task Cabe assigned him that morning, before taking off to play golf with an old army buddy. The shrink stretched his back on the seatback and looked around him.

Walter - discharged from the hospital two weeks earlier - was working on his rocket, assisted by an excited and concentrated Ralph.

Sly was working on some algorithms on Walter's request, the smallest smile visible on his face.

Happy was welding something, the protective mask hiding her face.

Megan and Paige were happily chatting in the kitchen, oblivious that the shrink was observing them. Paige was attentively listening at Megan, while Walter's sister was merrily talking about something who made her very happy, based on her relaxed posture and light blush on her face. He decided to go discover what the topic was.

Toby entered the kitchen, took a mug, poured himself some coffee, and quietly sit at Megan's side.

"So, ladies, what's new?" asked the shrink smirking at the two half-surprised women.

Paige gave a quizzical look to her friend, and she answered her with a nod and a smile.

"It's Megan and Sylvester's anniversary today – explained Paige smiling – and Megan was telling me their programs for the night."

"Oh, so that's why my favourite number cruncher was smiling!" commented Toby, genuinely glad of Megan's influence on the young genius.

"Yes… I'm hoping to get another dance tonight!" said Megan, with a broad smile and sparkling eyes.

A familiar smile on Paige's face made the shrink really curios about this _dancing_ affair.

"Dance? You mean you saw _El Guapo_ moves in real life?" exclaimed an astonished Toby.

"The perks of being a girlfriend, I imagine – answered Megan laughing – actually, it was a really sweet thing. After your mission in Mexico, he came to see me, brought me a cuckoo clock, and he made me dance. It was really nice, I felt protected and free at the same time." Megan turned on her right, gazing lovingly at Sly's figure, still scribbling away on his board.

Feeling observed, the human calculator stopped working; turned around and looked lovingly at his girlfriend with the broadest smile on his face.

When she sent him a kiss, Toby looked at Paige as she observed the scene. She looked proud and glad, but he knew that deep inside they both felt a little bit envious of the young couple, because Megan and Sylvester were free to express their feelings, blissfully lost in the peaceful universe of reciprocal love.

However, something Megan said about dancing gave him an idea; so he took out his phone and texted:

"You need a break. Roof in 10?"

Putting the phone back in his pocket, hoping Happy heard it and would give him a positive answer; Toby greeted Paige and Megan and made his way up to the roof.

He waited leaning against the wall, giving the back to the view from where they flew paper airplanes a couple months ago, before he screwed things up and bailed on their date, looking impatiently at the rooftop door.

She hadn't answered his text yet, and Toby tried to keep calm and relaxed, but he couldn't help to feel a bit anxious – feeling the same stupid anxiety that made him ruin his chance last time.

But now he was taking a chance again – after all, wasn't he the gambler of the group?

Exactly 12 minutes and 34 seconds (Yes, he counted them) after he sent her the text, Happy opened the door and appeared into the roof.

"You came", said the shrink, trying not to express the relief he felt in seeing Happy.

"I needed a break, like you said, Doc – said the mechanic – so, did you enjoy the coffee chat with the girls before?" asked Happy, half-laughing.

"Of course I did – answered Toby – as a matter of fact, Megan gave me a very useful piece of advice."

"Good, it's about time you start listening to sensible people's suggestions."

"I really should, don't you think?" As saying this, Toby put out his phone and press play on the screen.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before…_

As the music started, Toby put the phone on the floor, made a few steps toward the centre of the roof; and reaching out his arm to a very perplexed and slightly annoyed Happy, he said: "Dance with me."

No perceptible movement on her part, Happy just kept staring at him for a few moments that for the shrink felt like an eternity, until he finally heard her utter: "You serious, Doc?"

"Absolutely. Happy, will you dance with me, please?" asked him, as decidedly as he could.

 _And darling I will be loving you till we're 70…_

Without saying a single word, she took his hand. He couldn't believe his luck.

She put her arm around his waist, and let him do the same.

When she rested her head on his chest, he really hoped she wouldn't hear his heart literally pounding.

There they were, finally, as close as they have been in months, just quietly swaying with their eyes closed, listening to the music and simply enjoying the moment.

"That's so you, Doc", said Happy after a few moments. He could hear the half-teasing, half-loving tone of her voice.

"What? Spontaneous? Resourceful? Romantic?" answered him.

"No, sappy, unartful, and… sweet." Happy lifted her neck to face him, a tender spark and a little smile visible on her face.

 _So honey now, take me into your loving arms…_

Toby couldn't resist the temptation. Grinning, he raised his left arm, and, with a little push, made her swirl. Happy was completely taken by surprise, but at least if she was going to kill him, he would have died overjoyed and satisfied.

 _'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen…_

But Happy didn't look angry. On the contrary, she was a little flushed, but her eyes were still sparkling, her lips curved in a little amused smile, her shoulder relaxed when she fell back into his arms.

"I should definitely have a chat with the girls more often", whispered Toby.

"Doc, will you stop talking, please?" asked a slightly annoyed Happy.

"Your wish is my command" answered Toby, grinning.

 _We found love right where we are._


End file.
